


More Garycato trash

by Asapphirerose



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asapphirerose/pseuds/Asapphirerose
Summary: Gary and Avocato are running late to Quinn's party and she ain't happy about, so after some heated words between her and Gary he's a little hurt, good thing you have your cat boyfriend there to comfort you.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone & Avocato, Quinn Airgone & Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	More Garycato trash

“Gary hurry up or we’re going to be late” Avocato called out to his boyfriend.

“I’m coming, I’m coming chill” Gary Goodspeed replied “it’s only a party calm down”

“no, it’s Quinn’s party so your going to have to explain why we weren’t there for the first half” Avocato said as he fixed up his tie in the mirror that was hanging in the hallway that connected the front door and the living room together.  
“oh, please I bet she hasn’t even notic¬¬—” As if on que Gary’s phone started ringing.

“oh, shit it’s Quinn” Gary said getting out his phone and looking at the Id. 

“You’re on your own baby” Avocato said before running out of the house to the car. 

“hey, come back here you filthy cat” he called after Avocato. 

“Not a cat Gary” said Ventrexian yelled back from the car.

Grumbling Gary picked up the phone to answer the call, silently prayer to have an easy death. 

“heeeeeeeey Quinn what’s up?” Gary tries playing it cool but ultimately failing.

“don’t ‘what’s up’ me Gary where the fuck are you!” Quinn yelled down the line God was she mad, Gary knew he was in a lot of trouble. 

“ok, ok calm down we’re almost there” Gary says as he’s looking for the key that locks the front door, god why are keys made to look exactly the same. 

“how close is almost?” Quinn askes lowly, Gary can already picture her bridging her fingers on top of her nose. 

“Well close in the sense of just leaving now” Gary squeaked.

“Gary! Do you know what day it is?” Quinn asked. 

“well it’s—” he tried answering but was cut off.

“it’s Tribore’s birthday. You Know the day I’ve been planning for these past 6 months” she emphasized on the 6 months part. 

“I kno—” Gary tried again retorting but failed.

“the one day that you promised me to be on time for” Gary can hear the frustration in her voice tipping over the edge.

“yes, I kn—” he tries once again but fails to be aloud to continue.

“the one day that you promised for once in your life that you wouldn’t be your clumsy, useless self” she yells, Gary felt those last words hit him like a knife through the chest and all he could feel was a sinking feeling of pain and regret, god did he fuck up big time. 

“Quinn I’m sorry—” he tries one final time to properly talk with her but of course nothing comes of it. 

“no excuses Gary just— ‘sigh’ just hurry up ok!” she yells at first but calms back down enough to be labeled as frustrated and hangs up the phone. 

“ok” Gary replies timidly to nothing but thin air, he slowly walks out of the house and makes sure the door’s locked before heading to the car to meet Avocato. 

“well she read you for filth I see” Avocato jokes as Gary slinks into the car.

“just drive” was all he replied with.

“are you ok Gary” Avocato asks in concern, it wasn't like Gary be so monotone. 

“I’m fine just drive” Gary replies, he can already feel the overwhelming pain becoming to much to bear. 

“Babe your cryi—” Avocato says as he looks over to Gary to see the tears coming down his cheek.

“JUST DRIVE!” Avocato shocked by Gary raising his voice (something he never does) turned the key’s and started the car. The rest of the drive was in silence, the only sounds being Gary’s muffled sobs and Avocato not knowing what to do. It was usually Gary who helped him when he was upset not the other way around his sweet, gentle, kind Human was never upset, all he knew for sure was that it was Quinn’s doing and that she would pay for hurting his mate.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About 30mins later as they got closer to Quinn’s apartment Gary stopped crying and wiped his eyes looking at them in the car mirror to see how puffy they were and if people could tell that he had just been having a meltdown, satisfied he put on a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes and mentally psyched himself up for the party, he would at least pretend to be enjoying himself for Quinn’s sake. He didn’t want his stupid self to mess it up for her. The car came to a stop just outside but before Gary could hop out Avocato asked. 

“hey, are you alright”

“yep I’m fine” Gary replied “I was feeling a bit down I guess anyways let’s go inside”

“hey Gary, you know you can talk to me, right? If you’re not fine” Avocato said while putting a protective hand on his shoulder. 

Gary sighed

“babe look I’m fine see” he smiled “same old happy Gary now we should go inside before Quinn could hate me anymore than she already does which hey, I thought was impossible” he tried joking but Avocato wasn’t buying it and the fact Gary thought Quinn hated him hurt the Ventrexian even more.

“she doesn’t hate you” Avocato took Gary’s hand in his and squeezed it “you know that”

Gary looked defeated for a second.

“look can we talk about this later I don’t feel like it right now” Avocato sighed and nodded his head “ok we can talk about it when we get home alright” he leaned in and kissed Gary over the glove box, it wasn't a passionate kiss by any means but it was just what Gary needed to help calm him down a bit. “it’s ok to not be ok you know” he held Gary’s stare for a moment. “yeah I know it’s just tha—” 

“HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA WAIT OUT THERE YOU CRACK HEADS” Quinn yelled from her balcony “GET INSIDE NOW BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU UP HERE MYSELF” Gary flinched at the sound of Quinn shouting but hoped Avocato hadn’t realized it (he had). 

“we’ll be there in a moment Quinn” Avocato called out exiting the car than looking over to Gary. “you sure you want to go up there, we could always bounce and say something came up Quinn would forgive us… eventually”

“no, I ca- can d-do this” Gary replied, “look I’m fine lets just get this evening over with.”

“ok” was all Avocato says in return.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party was a huge success, with tons of people there to celebrate Tribore’s birthday. Gary and Avocato hadn’t missed much of the first half with all most everyone being sober but now it seemed the party was in full swing, people everywhere where either passed out or swinging from the roof and in the middle of it all was Quinn trying to keep the chaos together. 

“why did I agree to let people bring alcohol” Quin muttered under breath as she joined Avocato in the kitchen away from all of the said chaos, she had just broken up a fight about to start over a chees wheel.

“because you were drunk when you agreed” Avocato reminded her, the Ventrexian hated the taste of human alcohol it messed with his senses in an unconfutable way, the only time he had tried it ended with a trip to the hospital, safe to say Avocato wasn’t even going to touch the stuff, why humans drink that piss like life juice he’d never know.

“I know but still, you’d think I’d have more foresight than this” she joked finally taking a moment to relax and enjoy herself. “hey have you seen Gary, I want to see him mingle a bit you know how much he has a hard time making friends” 

“it’s not making them that’s the problem its them getting tired of Gary’s personality and dumping him” Avocato replied as a matter of factly.

“yeah I know but still I think some new friends could do him some good, then he wouldn’t have to rely on us so much—” Quinn says poring herself some wine. 

“is that a problem” Avocato cut her off, giving Quinn a hard stare. 

“no, no that’s not what I meant” she sighed “I’m just worried about him, you know how he gets when there’s no one there for him, he spirals, blames himself, he’s fragile and you know it” 

“yes, he’s a little chipped but not fragile, he’s not some baby who need’s a caretaker and maybe he wouldn’t be “fragile” if his friends didn’t constantly chastise him” Avocato says angrily, his patience with this conversation wearing thin. 

“what are you talki—” Quinn tries asking but is cut off.

“he was crying Quinn, in the car on our way here and he was fine before you called, what did you say to him” Avocato asked staring Quinn down with a look that would kill anyone else.  
“I- w- all I said was that he was late and well… aww shit I asked him to not be his usual self” Quin replies slumping down onto s stool resting her forehead on her hand.

“QUINN” Avocato yells at her. 'how could she fucking say that about Gary' he thought privately, one things for sure Quinn was skating on thin ice right now. 

“LOOK I know I fucked up ok, I was stressed, I’m sorry” she says taking a sip of wine from the glass, the bitter taste matching her mood. 

“you should be saying that to Gary not me” he gestures to empty air and then to himself. 

“I will when I find him which brings me back to my first Question have you seen him?” she askes again.

“no, come to think of it not for a while” Avocato's rage calms down a bit but is now replaced by anxiety now that he's noticed Gary absence.

Their eyes both met in realization. 

“aww shit” they said in unison.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Whenever he was upset Gary developed the habit of curling up in the bath tub, he couldn’t remember when he started it, but he knew it was around the time of his father’s death. So here he was now curled in a shaking ball in Quinn’s guest bathroom barely keeping himself from crying.

‘oh my god Gary how hopeless can you be not even able to handle a party how pathetic are you’ his mind kept replaying those words of self-doubt and hatred over and over again. ‘why? Why do I always hurt and cause trouble for everyone? maybe it would be better if I’m not even here’ 

The tears started coming down and he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried. He kept on crying until he heard a noise at the door. 

Knock, knock 

“hey Gary, it’s me Avocato can I come in” Avocato asked at the door sure that his boyfriend was in there.

“No” was all Gary managed to reply with between sobs.

“babe please let me in, I’m scared your going to do something” Avocato's worry kept rising as the more time passed Gary was in there by himself. 

“just go away Avocato” Gary cried not wanting to let anyone see him like this. 

“Gary I’m coming in” Avocato said as he tried breaking down the door.

‘bang, bang’

“just leave me alone Avocato I don’t want to be a burden” Gary choked, he couldn't stand the thought of Avocato having to comfort him when he should be enjoying the party.

“you aren’t a burden Gary please let me in” Avocato pleaded his worry getting worse.

bang

Avocato had managed to break down the door and saw Gary curled in the bath tub, shaking as if he was in the middle of the north pole. 

“oh, Garebear come here” he said as he climbed into the tub to hold his sobbing boyfriend. “shhhhh it’s alright I’m here, I’m here” Avocato whispered as he groomed Gary’s hair knowing how much it calmed him. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have come to this thing, lets go home and I’m not taking no for an answer” Gary didn’t say anything as Avocato lifted him out of the tub but before they left the bathroom, he asked between his sobs “c-can I s-say goodbye to Tribore, I-I haven’t even w-wished him a happy birthday y-yet” Avocato looked over him in concern but said yes as he led Gary through the back of the house away from everyone. 

“do you want to say goodbye to Quinn?” Avocato asked him as they got closer to the main rooms of the house. 

Gary thought for a moment “no I-I don’t think I’m ready for that yet” he said looking down a bit “I’m sorry I-”

“Gary don’t you dare be sorry, none of this is your fault, whatever Quinn said it wasn’t true none of it” Avocato hated it when Gary thought bad about himself, he nuzzled the humans face in his his and continued. “Gary you’re the most wonderful kind person I’ve ever met and if it wasn’t for you then I’d still be in that gang, hurting and robbing people without a second thought, but it was you who believed that I could change, you gave me that chance and now because of you I’ve got some great friends and support system so don’t you dare think you don’t ever matter because you” 

Gary was full on having a meltdown now and Avocato knew he couldn’t say good bye to anyone.

“come on let’s go home we can wish Tribore a happy birthday tomorrow, besides I think he’s already passed out drunk” Gary just nodded as he was led away by Avocato.

‘how did I get so lucky having him for a boyfriend’ Gary thought as they slowly drove back home Avocato hand not leaving his. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo
> 
> initially I don't know why I made Quinn an Asshole in this it just happened, sorry to you Quinn lovers out there I like her character too again it just happened, sorry not sorry.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading, see you next time


End file.
